Field of the Invention
This invention generally relates to polymerizable monomers that have a multiplicity of functional groups, which compositions are useful as components of dental and industrial formulations for a number of specific applications. The principle focus is on functionalized methacrylated cyclodextrins, preferably beta-cyclodextrins because of availability and economic considerations. However, alpha- and gamma-cyclodextrins and the hydroxyalkylated derivatives of all three fall within the scope of this invention, as do mixtures of these various kinds of cyclodextrins and their derivatives (CDS), preferably with the stoichiometric equivalence of hydroxyl groups being taken into account in the preparation of the inventive polymerizable cyclodextrin derivatives ("PCDs").
Although there are reported to be over 10,000 citations regarding cyclodextrins and their derivatives in the literature, it was surprising to discover in an extensive search that there was apparently no discovery or teaching of an art relating to the production and use of cyclodextrin derivatives in dental materials such as described in the present invention. The present invention relates to preparation methods arid utilizations in a spectrum of dental and other uses.
On one end of the spectrum are highly substituted or derivatized cyclodextrins containing many polymerizable groups, for example, methacrylate and/or acrylate ester moieties, plus or minus other organophilic groups to provide organophilic characteristics for use in dental sealant resins and dental and other composites. These are expected to yield formulations with less polymerization shrinkage in comparison to contemporary materials of equal viscosity. The basis for this is the quasi-spherical configuration of these high-volume crosslinking monomers together with the prediction of compactness, or high density, of monomeric formulations containing comonomers that can fit within the monomeric methacrylated cyclodextrin derivative (MCD) or polymerizable cyclodextrin derivative (PCD) molecules while liquid, but become "external" chain segments during polymerization.
Farther over in this spectrum lie compounds of intermediate hydrophilicity. These compounds comprise derivatives of combinatorial syntheses of cyclodextrins containing at least one and preferably more than one polymerizable group on each molecule together with, and also on each of the same molecules, one and preferably more than one ligand group(s) selected from those that can form hydrogen bonds, ionic bonding interactions, .pi. interactions, hydrophobic bonds, and/or van der Waals interactions with corresponding substrate groups.
On the other hand, a minimal number, one or preferably two or more, of organophilic polymerizable groups, together with a large number of hydrophilic polar ligand groups can be obtained on molecules in the resulting assortment of compounds for applications such as penetration and adhesive bonding to appropriate hydrophilic substrates, the formation of dental and other cements, and other medical and industrials applications. For example, on this end of this spectrum, these derivatives of cyclodextrin can have a large number of carboxyl ligand groups and a small number of polymerizable groups for formulations to be used in novel cements, including those resembling dental "glass-ionomer cements," zinc oxide-based cements, calcium ion-based cements, and cements comprising admixtures of di- and polyvalent cations with compounds falling within the scope of this invention.
The combinatorial syntheses of the present invention yield mixtures of (co)polymerizable cyclodextrin derivatives (PCDs). The derived mixture or "library," of combinations and permutations and the configurations of the molecules resulting from syntheses as described herein would, when properly formulated with other comonomers and auxiliary components well known to the art, and applied to dental surfaces, bind preferentially to substrate sites containing some threshold number and/or strength of interactions. As the assortment of molecules diffuses into the substrate layers, the particular molecules that find such "docking sites" will be held in that position while molecules of other configurations will continue to diffuse at random through the substrate surface layers until they find different surface sites to which they would be strongly bound. Eventually those not finding sites would constitute part of the monomers that would fill the remaining spaces between the intra-substrate, surface-bound monomers. With appropriate polymerization initiators, both would subsequently form a three-dimensional crosslinked polymeric network to provide improved bonding between the substrate material and overlying polymers.
One of the most problematic substrates for dental adhesive bonding is that of the dentin portion of teeth needing repair. Current techniques involve light acid etching to remove material that is weakly attached to the dentin or enamel surfaces. This acid treatment also dissolves some of the surface hydroxyapatite and related calcium phosphate minerals, which comprise about one-half of the volume of intact dentin. This surface-demineralized layer is then impregnated with monomer solutions to fill and interact with the resulting collagen-rich surface layer. The monomers polymerize to form what has become known as a "hybrid layer" comprising interpenetrating synthetic restorative polymers and natural collagen polymers.
To date the process has been one of trial and error with specific primer compounds that have a very limited number of configurational groups that can interact with the highly diverse sites within the dentin substrate. By contrast the inventive product libraries of multifunctional and multi configurational molecules, the PCDs of the present invention, can interact better by having not only more ligand groups per molecule but also by having a vast variety of conformations of those ligand groups on different molecules of the "product library" used, which molecules, by automatic selection, will find and be "recognized" by docking sites. The PCDs can anchor with multiple interactions to collagen fibrils and denatured polypeptide portions of the collagen fibrils remaining exposed upon the removal of the previously reinforcing calcium phosphate crystallites.
Although in most contemporary chemical literature it is assumed that the readers know the definitions and limits of the terms "combinatorial synthesis," "combinatorial libraries," and others that are not unrelated to the present specification, it may be well to define and differentiate such as are used herein. "Combinatorial synthesis" herein comprises combining and reacting a specified amount of one or more cyclodextrin compounds with a specified amount of one or more reagent compounds in such a way as to produce a mixture of reaction products having substituents located in quasi-random configurations, having various combinations and permutations, on one or both of the two rims of the cone-shaped rings of the various cyclodextrin molecules. The term "quasi-random" is used because "random" would imply that all of the potential reaction sites were equally reactive, which in the case of cyclodextrins, they are not. The terms "combinatorial libraries," "product libraries," "PCD libraries," or "libraries" as used herein refers to the mixture of reaction products resulting from the combinatorial synthesis just described, either before or after purification procedures.
In contrast to conventional combinatorial organic synthetic procedures, which iteratively use combinatorial syntheses to produce combinatorial libraries together with assays or screening methods to select the one best compound for a particular purpose from the millions that have been synthesized, the procedures in the present invention retain most if not substantially all of the many heterogeneous monomeric molecules in the mixture of reaction products resulting from the combinatorial synthesis. This allows for the large variety of these monomeric PCD configurations to interact with the large variety of potential docking or anchoring sites that exist in complex substrates, such as, for example, partially decalcified dentin, enamel, bone, and many industrial and other materials.
Three-dimensional computer modeling of typical portions of type I collagen the type found in dentin, and a number of typical members of the anticipated cyclodextrin derivatives, the "PCD libraries" of this invention have indicated that multiple bonding interactions can occur between each of the modeled cyclodextrin derivative molecules and the modeled collagen. For example, the PCD's pendant carboxyl groups interacted with amino acid side chains such as lysine and arginine, together with hydrogen bonding and "hydrophobic bonding" along the collagen triple helix. Furthermore, some of the ends of teleopeptide groups attached to the triple-helical portion of the collagen molecule and single-chain peptides resulting from ruptured or denatured collagen in the models could fit within the hollow central core of cyclodextrin derivatives of the present invention. Thus, the PCDs may encircle ends of single peptide chains. According to the models, it was surprising to find that PCD compounds of this invention could also encircle and form "hydrophobic bonds" with the relatively hydrophobic side groups, such as phenylalanine, tyrosine, proline and others, of collagen. In the past, the importance of hydrophobic bonding, in an aqueous environment, in the configuring and structural integrity of proteins and of its role in the rates of intra- and intermolecular adaptations has been highly underrated.
It is also conceived that these multifunctional monomers, as they penetrate into the surface, can and will form crosslinking bridges with calcium ions by way of intermolecular carboxyl moieties on these polymerizable compounds. Binding to etched enamel should also be exceptionally good by a multiplicity of carboxyl groups interacting with calcium and multiple H-bonding with phosphate moieties of the highly mineralized enamel surfaces. Individual members within this multifarious collection of derivatives of cyclodextrin, "PCD library" can range from having one or two to substantially a maximum number polymerizable groups and a minimum number of polar ligand groups in the formulation of comonomers and, optionally, fugitive diluents. This number is not intended to be limiting and can be increased or decreased by altering the stoichiometries of the reagents used in the synthesis, depending on the proposed use and the best results determined empirically. Stoichiometries can be used that yield a distribution having sufficient polymerizable groups per molecule to provide organophilic characteristics and miscibility in comonomers for formulations used as binders for dental and other composites.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Although there are thousands of references to cyclodextrins and their derivatives in the general literature, e.g., Takeo et al., 1973; Colson et al., 1974; Bender and Komiyama, 1978; Saenger, 1984; Szejtli, 1984; Breslow, 1984; Poudrier, 1995, searches to date have revealed neither reports nor utilization of monomeric methacrylated cyclodextrin derivatives (MCDs) in dental resin formulations, combinatorial synthetic methods, or libraries, or assemblages of monomeric compounds that have multiple permutations of polymerizable and adhesion-promoting groups such as the polymerizable cyclodextrin derivatives (PCDs) conceived and taught herein. However, "MCDs" was used to designate methacrylated cyclodextrins when methacrylate groups were used as the polymerizable moieties in dental resin formulations (Bowen, 1996). Early work by Bowen (1961) showed that certain surface-active comonomers could compete with water for attachment to hard tooth tissues.
An object of this invention comprises discovering many potentially useful dental applications of appropriately modified cyclodextrins. One application lies in composites, sealants, cements, and other resin formulations wherein polymerization shrinkage stresses might be reduced with perhaps less diminution of other desirable physical properties than by other means alone. As a mechanism, the relatively hydrophobic cavities within (meth)acrylated cyclodextrins house, prior to polymerization, appropriately sized comonomers that have relatively low dielectric constants, which, during polymerization, may become external network chain segments. The resulting empty, somewhat rigid cavities (.about.42 .ANG..sup.3 per PCD molecule) comprise some of the free volume space otherwise lost during polymerization.
The need for monomers that polymerize and crosslink very rapidly, indifferent to the presence of water, with adequate water solubility and various surface-activity mechanisms including one based substantially on hydrophobic interactions, comprising partial molecular encapsulation of substrate moieties by components of the applied polymerizable resin adhesive resin, has not been adequately recognized.
Another problem associated with forming complex derivatives of CDS is an economical method of forming clearly homogeneous solutions so that probability statistics can be applied to form products of the desired characteristics. This requires solvated CD molecules that are not just suspensions of crystallites or of gelled aggregates when the reagents are added and mixed at rates lower than reaction rates.
The present conception includes the experimental use of sterically hindered tertiary alcohols (e.g., t-butyl alcohol) as well as mixtures of appropriate aprotic solvents and amines as solvents to obtain clear and homogeneous solutions of CDS for the syntheses of MCDs and PCDs. The rationale is based on the low S.sub.N 2 reactivity of tertiary alcohols compared with the primary and secondary alcohols of cyclodextrins. The feasibility of including hindered tertiary alcohols and the proportions of reagents to be used when including tertiary alcohols as components in obtaining clear solutions of CDS for combinatorial synthesis reactions to obtain useful PCDs must be determined empirically, and the mildest and most selective conditions and reagents feasible are recommended.
"Eutectic" mixtures can also be used to lower the melting point and increase the solubility of CDS in solvents and/or catalysts; in such cases the stoichiometries and relative reactivity rates must be taken into account. Eutectic mixtures of the high-melting, and relatively insoluble, CDS can utilize the relationship: X=100(T.sub.2 -T.sub.e)/T.sub.1 +T.sub.2 -2T.sub.e, where X is the mole percentage of lower-melting component, T.sub.1 is the melting point of the lower-melting component, T.sub.2 is the melting point of the higher-melting component, and T.sub.e is the eutectic temperature which is the first sign of melting of the mixture.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,906,488 describes cyclodextrins amongst many "mers" for delaying the release of "permeants" to outside hosts but does not teach the use of combinatorial chemistry based on probability statistics to prepare specific diverse buit related assemblages or libraries of surface-active comonomers for formulations, suitable for adhesive and structural compositions.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,258,414, describes the incorporation of cyclodextrin or a complex of cyclodextrin and blowing agent into a thermoplastic to improve certain properties but does not disclose formulations or means to formulate compositions of the present invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,268,286, describes a method of immobilizing biocatalysts to various polymers that are unrelated to those of the present invention. They include cyclodextrin glucocyltransferase among the biocatalysts that can be immobilized. Cyclodextrin glucocyltransferase only synthesizes cyclodextrins [per se] from starch.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,290,831 describes cyclodextrins as stabilizers for polymerization starters of compositions quite different from those described herein.
In a preliminary attempt to synthesize MCDs, .beta.CD was dissolved in methyl sulfoxide, also known as DMSO, an aprotic solvent in which .beta.CD is quite soluble. However, during the course of the procedure, it was learned that methacryloyl chloride and methacrylic anhydride react with DMSO (Technical Bulletin, 1966), and no product was isolated. This is not in accord with the assertions of Nussstein et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,357,012; furthermore, they apparently did not utilize appropriate probability statistics, because an average of "two polymerizable groups per cyclodextrin unit" would not assure that each molecule would have even one such group, which would be necessary to obtain maximum structural integrity provided by the present invention. While their products might be adequate for the packing of chromatographic columns, they did not teach means to simultaneously provide the adhesion-promoting ligands and molecularly encapsulated polymerization initiators in monomers suitable for dental, biological, and other high-performance structural and adhesive compositions disclosed herein.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,362,496 describes the preparation of nicotine-beta-cyclodextrin complexes.
A restrained, multifunctional reagent described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,414,075, is restricted from reacting with either itself or with other molecules of the same reagent. In its utilization, the reagent requires the abstraction of hydrogen atoms by external activation requiring the use of highly energetic ultraviolet light, which would not be acceptable in dental, medical, and many industrial procedures.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,416,181, includes cyclodextrins in a list of water-soluble components to prevent coalescence of water-insoluble polymeric particles in film-forming compositions.